The Lost Maou
by Akira Kuroyuki
Summary: Setelah kematiananya akibat penyegelan Juubi. Uzumaki Naruto di hidupkan kembali menjadi seorang iblis dan juga seorang Maou yang baru. juga ia memiliki saudara kembar bernama Shion yang juga seorang Maou. akankah mereka berdua berhasil membuat kedamain diantara tiga frksi yang tlah lama berperang ?
1. Chapter 1 twins Maou

The Lost Demon

Highschool DXD crossover Naruto

Pair: …..

Genre : supernatural/romance/…

Ch 1 Twins Maou Satan

Perang Shinobi ke 4. Perang yang terjadi karena ulah dua orang Uchiha yang ingin membuat dunia seperti keinginan mereka berdua, dengan membangkitkan Juubi sang Biju ekor sepuluh yang pernah di segel oleh Sen'nin Rikudo Dalam peperangan tersebut melibatkan lima negara Shinobi besar, dan pada peperangan itu banyak Shinobi-shinobi dari kelima desa tersebut yang tewas. Termasuk semua teman-teman maupun orang-orang yang di sayangi oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya ia yang berhasil menghentikan ambisi gila dari Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito, dan menyegel Juubidi tubuhnya dengan Shiki fuuin yang sempat diajarkan oleh para Hokage terdahulu. " hah,hah,hah...akhirnya selesai juga." Guma Naruto dengan nafas tak beraturan, ia sudah banyak menghabiskan cakra dan ia juga sedang sekarat akibat mengggunakan jurus Shiki fuuin yang membuat penggunanya juga akan ikut mati.

Disaat ia sudah menutup mata. Tiba-tiba ada sesosok pria muda berambut hitam, memiliki mata semerah ruby, juga memakai pakaian layaknya sorang raja. Hanya saja pria itu memiliki sepasang tanduk di keningnya, " sayang sekali orang kuat seperti mu mati. Tapi ku rasa kau cocok untuk penggantiku, anak muda." Kata pria tersebut lalu membawa jasad Naruto ke suatu dimensi.

" ini dimana? Apakah aku sudah di surga bersama otoo-san, dan okaa-san juga teman-teman ku?" batin Naruto saat terbangun di suatu taman bunga yang banyak di hinggapi oleh kupu-kupu cantik. " akhirnya kau sdar juga. Uzumaki-san." Mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya, ia segera mencari asal suara tersebut. Naruto memandang heran dengan pria muda yang tadi memanggil namanya. Ia berani bersumpah demi Jashin-sama kalau dia tak mengenal pria muda tersebut. "ha,ha,ha.. kau pastih terkejud. Aku yang menghidupkan mu. Perkenalkan nama ku Sebastian. Aku adalah seorang Maou Satan. Kau saat ini di rumh ku. Tepatnya Jigoku" Senyum pria tersebut yang bernama Sebastian yang mengaku sebgai Maou. Naruto cukup terkejud mendengar kalau dirinya ada di Neraka. Sampai-sampai ia berteriak tak karuan sambil memegang kepalnya. Melihat tingka Naruko itu, membauat Sebastian sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Uzumaki-san tenang. Kau tak dosa apa-apa. Hanya saja aku butuh bantuan mu." Kata Sebastian menenagkan Naruto yang masih histeris, " be,benar aku tiadk dosa apa-apakan, Sebastian-san. Kau berkata jujurkan?" sahut Naruto masih berlinangkan air mata berlebihannya. Sebastian pun mengaguk pelan. Setelah Naruto tenang. Sebastian segera mengatakan alasan kenapa ia membawa Naruto ke neraka. " jadi Uzumaki-san. Aku mau meminta tolong pada mu untuk mau menjadi pewaris ku sebagi Maou Satan yang baru. Karena aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa mendamaikan dunia baru yang saat ini sedang terjadi peperangan antar tiga fraksi."

"dunia baru? Peperangan tiga fraksi? Maksud mu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sebastian pun menceritakan kalau di dunianya tengah terjadi peperangan anatara Angel, Fallen Angel, juga Devil yang bekepanjangan karena perebutan wilayah kekuasaan di bumi. Dan Sebastian juga berharap klau Naruto bisa mendamaikan dunianya. Sama seperti di dunia asal Naruto.

Naruto tampak memikirkan masak-masak tentang permintaan Sebastian. Tak sampai 5 menit Naruto sudah membuat keputusan. Ia bersedia menjadi Maou Satan yang baru. " aku senang mendengarnya. Sekarang akan ku berikan semua kekuatan yang ku milik pada mu. Juga kau tak sendirian disana. Ada seorang gadis yang akan menemani mu." Sebastian segera memanggil serang gadis berambut kuning pucat dengan irisan mata berwarna lavender agak gelap dan mengenakan pakaian seorang Miko. "perkenalakan. Dia ad-" perkataan Sebastian terpotong saat Naruto mengenal gadis Miko dihadapannya. Begitupula gadis Miko tersebt juga mengenal Naruto. Gadis Miko itu adalah Shion. Miko dari negeri iblis yang pernah di tolong oleh Naruto saat misi penyegelan iblis Moryou. " hisashiburi Naruto-kun." Sapa Shion tersenyum pada Naruto. Tapi pemuda Uzumaki itu tampak heran bagaimana bisa Shion berada di neraka. Padahal desa tempat tinggalnya jauh dari medan perag shinobi ke4. Sebastian pun mejelaskan bahwasanya Shion meninggal dengan wajar, dan rohnya sengaja ia bawa ke neraka atas persetujuan Shinigami yang membawanya. Dan lagi satu hari di neraka sama saja 1000tahun di dunia manusia. " sudalah aku jadi tambah pusing memikirkannya. Jadi langsung saja katakan bagaimana cara kami untuk mendamaikan dunia mu, Sebastian-san?" Tanya Naruto dan Shion tntang rencana yang dibuat oleh Maou tersebut. Sebastian pun menjelaskan rencananya, termasuk status antara Naruto dan Shion yang nantinya akan menjadi saudara kembar di dunia baru mereka. Tak lupa Naruto maupun Shion di beri pengetahuan apa saja tentang dunia baru yang akan di tempati oleh keduanya. Mulai dari tentang evil pieces, rating game antar klan iblis elit. lalu tentang sacred gear. Juga mereka di berikan semua kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Sebastian, lalu bebrapa jurus dari klan Uchiha ,Sen'nin Rikudo, lalu beberapa Sacred Gear miliknya. " aku serahkan dunia itu pada kalian. Lalu sebagai tambahan Juubi akan membantu kalian selama misi ini. " kata Sebastian bersiap untuk mengirim keduanya ke dunia baru mereka. " kau bisa mengandalkan kami. Sebastian-san" sahut Naruto dan Shion. Keduanya pun segera dikirim ke dunia baru mereka, " semoga berhasil" guma Sebastian yang perlahan-lahan lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya kuning.

**TBC**

Minna... ini fanfic crossover pertamaku. Bagaimana gaje gak ? jangan di typo n d flame yoo. Bias bantu nentuin genre yang satunya lagi, juga pair nya -3-

Mohon preview nya.


	2. Chapter 2 Gomen

Ch 2 Gomen

SMU Kuoh. SMU yang dulunya adalah SMU yang di peruntukan bagi waniata, kini telah berganti SMU campuran. Yang berarti laki-laki bisa masuk ke sekolah itu. Dan diantara banyaknya siswa maupun siswi yang bersekolah disana. Dan diantara semua siswa SMU Kuoh tersebut terlihat 3 orang siswa sdanga mengintip para siswi yang sedang berganti pakaian dari balik loker yang tak terpakai lagi. Ketiganya tampak menikmati sekali pemandangan yang cukup membuat para pria anemia dalam waktu singkat, " apa kau lihat dada mereka, Motohama, Matsuda? Aku ingin sekali menyentuh dada mereka! " bisik salah seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bernama Hyoudoh Issei. Begitu pula kedua temannya Namun kegiatan mengintip mereka terpaksa berhenti ketika ada seorang gadis yang memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya juga sedang membawa boken di tangannya, " pergi kalian. Dasar tukang intip !" teriak gadis itu sambil memukul-mukuli ketiga siswa tersebut. Begitu juga dengan para siswi-siswi yang turut memukul-mukuli dengan sapu, boken dan benda apa saja demi mengusir ketiga siswa yang terkenal pervert.

Ketiganya mencoba untuk melariakan diri dari kejaran para gadis-gadis yang sudah jengkel degan ulah tiga orang pervert itu. Namun sayang, 1dari 3 orang itu tertinggal, yaitu Issei. Dan akhirnya menjadi bulan-bulanan dari gadis-gadis yang tadi mengejar mereka. "**BUG.! "** setelah puas memukuli Isseidan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Motohama, dan Matsuda keluar dari persembunyian mereka, " daijobu desu ka, Issei ?" Tanya keduanyabertampang innocent. "pengkhianat kalian. Tega sekali kalian membiarkanku di pukuli oleh tau !" kata Issei mengomeli kedua temannya yang tak setia kawan.

Selagi Issei mengomeli kedua temannya. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan dari setiap siswi yang saat itu melihat cowok terpopuler di Kuoh. Yaitu Yuuto Kiba. "kiba-kun, nanti sepulang sekolah kau akan melakukan apa?" Tanya seorang siswi " Bagaiamana kalu karokean bersama kami?" sambung siswi lainya. "gomen. Aku ada kegiatan sepulng sekolah nanti. Gomen." Kata Kiba menolak ajakan para siswi dengan sopan dan penuh Casanova. Hal itu membuat siswi-siswi yang ada memerah wajahnya. Sementara jika meliaht mereka bertiga selalu memanang jijik dan tak suka pda ketiganya. Karena ketiganya sudah di cap sebagai trio mesum di sekolah mereka. hal itu ketiganya mengeluarkan kata sumpah serapah untuk para pria tampan di sekolah mereka. " lgi-lagi kalian menyumpahi para pria tampan di sekolah ini ya. Dasar kalian" kata seorang siswa berambut kuning yang menghampiri mereka. Ketiganya terkejud bercampur takut dengan kemunculan siswa berambut kuning tersebut. Walau bukan siswa itu yang di takuti oleh ketiganya. Tapi seorang siswi yang berdiri dibelakang siswa tersebut. Siswi itu memiliki wajah dan rambut yang sama persis dengan siswa yang menegur mereka. Kedua orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Shion,murid kembar yang baru seminggu pindah di sekolah mereka . dan dalm waktu singkat keduanya lansung terkenal di SMU Kuoh." ti, tidak kok. Benarkan Moto-" perkataan Issei terhenti saat kedua temannya kembali meninggalkannya lagi. " **S-A-N E-R-O!**" kata siswi tersebut meremas tangannya (bayangin Sakura saat marah deh). **'BUUG'** kepala Issei langsung benjol dua tingkat akibat pukulan siswi tersebut. " hah…Shion. Sifat mu benar-benar mirip dia. Issei daijobu desu ka ?" kata siswa tersebut membantu Issei berdiri. "y,ya. Arigato ne Naruto-san."Balas Issei dengan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal." lain kali awas jika kalian menyumpahi orang lagi itu tidak sopan dan satu hal lagi. Jika sekali lagi kalian mengintip ruang ganti wanita lagi, kujamin kalian akan berakhir di rumah sakit. " ancam Shion dengan betampang cukup seram. Issei sampai susah menelan ludahnya saat melihat wajah Shion. Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat saja." hah"

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto, Shion, dan Issei berdiri, terlihat seorang siswi berambut merah tenga mengawasi mereka bertiga dari sebuah gedung tua yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung sekolah." Apakah kau juga merasakannya, Akeno ?" Tanya siswi berambut merah yang berdiri di depan jendela. Dan dari dalam muncul seorang siswi lain berambut hitam di ikat model ponytail berdiri di samping siswi berambut merah tadi." Ya Rias. Aku juga Naruto, Uzumaki Shion, dan Hyoudo Issei. Mereka bertiga memiliki aura yang sangatbesar".Jawab Akeno menanggapi perkataan Rias.

" kalau kau dan teman-teman mu selalu bertingkah mesum begitu, kalian pastih tidak bisa mendapatkan seorang pun pacar. Kalaupun bisa, paling gadis itu sudah tak waras." Ujar Shion blak-blakan pada Issei. Dan itu membuat Issei menjadi murung dengan aura hitam suram di sekitarnya. Naruto maupun Shion jadi sweatdrop melihat Issei seterpuruk itu. " kau kejam sekali Shion. Sudahlah Issei, suatu saat nanti pastih ada seorang gadis yang mau menjadi pacar mu. Semangatlah" hibur Naruto menyemangati Issei. Issei mengagguk pelan sebagai tanda mengerti. Ketiganya segera masuk kekelas ketika bel berakhirnya istirahat telah berbunyi.

Bel penanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Seluruh murib SMU Kuoh langsung berhamburan keluar sekolah. Saat Issei baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis cantik menghampirinya, " apa benar kau Hyoudo Issei-kun? " sapa gadis tersebut. Merasa di panggil. Issei langsung menjawab ya. " ano, ada apa kau mencariku ? " Tanya Issei bingung. " na-nama ku Amano Yuuma, a-aku sudah…sudah se-sejak lama memperhatikan dirimu. Aku tahu kau tidak mengenal ku. Ta-tapi mau kah ka-kau berpacaran dengan k-ku?" kata gadis bernama Amano Yuuma itu menyatakan cintanya pada Issei. Wlau dengan tergagap plus wajah memerah padam. "NANII!?" teriak Issei dalam hati. Ia langsung mengangguk setuju mengiyakan pernyataan gadis tersebut.

" kalau begitu, hari minggu kita berkencan. Oke !" ucap Amano Yuuma dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan meninggalakn Issei yang masih berdiri mematung di kemudian ia meloncat kegirangan pertanda hatinya saat itu sedang berbunga-bunga. Ia bergegas pulang dengan senyuman super bahagianya. Ia juga akan memperkenalkannya pada keduasahabatnya juga si kembarUzumaki.

**Seminggu kemudian…**

Issei dan kekasinya Amano Yuuma terliahat cukup bersenang-senang seharian penuh mengelilingi kota dan tempat-tempat yang sering didatangi sepasang kekasih. Tak lupa juga mengunjungi toko baju dan arena bermain.

Setelah puas seharian berkeliling kota, Yuuma mengajak Issei untuk pergi ketaman. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandenga tangan. Lalu tiba-tiba Yuuma berbisik "ne, Issei-kun. Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk ku?"

" kau mau meminta apa, Yuuma-chan?"

"Maukah kau mati untuk ku Issei-kun?"

Issei mengorek telinganya, mungkin ia salah dengar. Namun Yuuma mengulangi perkataannya dan mulai berjalan memeluk Issei. Perlahan pakaian Yuuma mulai robek dan berganti dengan pakaian minim yang hanya menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tak lupa sepasang sayap hitam pekat muncul di punggungnya. Issei hanya tertegun meliahat perubahan kekasihnya. Muncul perasaan tak enak dan ngeri melihatnya. Apa lagi saat Yuuma mengatakan kalau nama sebernarnya adalah REYNALLE, dan ia juga membuat sebuah tombak cahaya di tangannya, kemudian menusuk perut pemuda itu. Issei mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan pacarnya itu. Namun terlambat. tombak cahaya itu menembus perutnya. Darah segar mengucur dari mulutnya. " gomen ne Issei-kun. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. gomen" Ucap Reynalle yang tampak terlihat sedih, hingga meneteskan air mata.

Lalu Yuuma atau Reynalle dengan hati-hati meletakan tubuh Issei ke tanah, kemudian segera terbang meninggalkan Issei. Sepeninggal malaikat jatuh itu. Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang berambut kuning yang tidak lain adalah Naruto dan Shion berdiri di depan Issei. " sepertinya kita terlambat. Nii-san" kata Shion datar, "sepertinya begitu. Bagaiamana ? " Tanya Naruto singkat. " dia sudah mati. Sayang sekali" Ucap Shion datar ketika memeriksa nadi Issei. Naruto hanya mengaguk pelan " mau sampai kapan kalian bersembunyi di situ terus. Cepat keluar atau mayat ini kami bakar !" ujar Naruto dan Shion bersamaan. Benar saja ,dari balik pepohonan sekitar muncul dua orang gadis muda. Naruto dan Shion lansung menyeringai saat melihat kedua gadis tersebut.

TBC

Bagaimana makingaje gak ? hayo tebak siapa dua gadis itu. Please jangan di typo n d flame yoo -3-'

Mohon preview nya.


	3. Chapter 3 fate

Ch 3: Fate

Dua orang gadis berseragam SMU Kuoh muncul dari balik pepohonan. Mereka sudah sedari tadi mengamati semua yang di lakukanUzumaki kembar itu. Salah satunya yang berambut merah mendekati keduaUzumaki." aku minta maaf karena telah mengawasi kalian dari tadi. Tapi bisakah aku bertanya pada kalian Naruto-san, Shion-san?"

" terserah. Tapi sebaikknya setelah kau menghidupkan Issei. Kalian ini Ibliskan'' Jawab Naruto bersedia menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu. "hm, baiklah. Tapi dia akan menjdi pelayan iblisku." Kata Sang gadis berambut merah yang bernama Rias Gremory sambil mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur, dan beberapa bidak caturnya. " memangnya kami peduli!" Ujar Shion ketus. Rias sampai agak tersentak mendengar perkataan Shion tadi. Namun tak berlangsung lama. Ritual kembali di lanjutkan. Namun dari sekian bidak hanya bidak pion yang bereaksi pada tubuh Issei. Tanpa menunggu lama Rias segera meletakan bidak pionnya yang berjumlah delapan di atas tubuh Issei.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah tubuh Issei. Lingkaran tadi mengeluarkan sinar kemerahan dan menyelimuti tubuh Issei beberapa saat. Setelah sinar itu menghilang, tubuhIsseikembali normal tanpalukaapapun. Namun masih dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

" baiklah. Sekarang jawab siapa kalian sebenarnya? "

" Lady itu tidak sopan. Kita sama sekali belum berkenalan. Akan terasa aneh berbicara dengan orang yang belum kita kenal sebelumnya." Rias menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku Rias Gremory. Dan di samping ku ini adalah Himeji Akeno." Ucap Rias menunjuk gadis di sampingnya. " seperti yang kalian tahu, kami ini iblis. Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian ? aura kalian seperti bukan dari manusia maupun malaikat jatuh atau malaikat tapi"

" huh. Padahal kami sudah menekan sampai kebatas terkecil. Tapi imouto dari salah satu Maou memang hebat. Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, lalu dia adalah saudari kembar ku Uzumaki Shion. Kami juga seorang iblis." Senyum Naruto menjelaskan, " lalu bagaimana dengan tekanan kekuatan kalian. ap-" perkataan Rias terpotong ketika Shion mengatakan kalau mereka tidak akan menjawab lebih dari itu. " gomen ne. Rias-senpai, hanya itu yang bisa kami jawab. Dan pastikan kau menjelaskan kejadian ini pada Issei. Dia pastih bertanya-tanya ketika tersadar nanti, _Mata atode_. " Naruto langsung menggamit tangan Shion juga menggamit tangan Issei. Dan ketiganya segera menghilang dalam kilatan hitamnya.

' Uzumaki Naruto danUzumaki Shion. Mereka orang yang menarik.' BatinRias." Akeno ayo kita juga pulang." Kata RiaspadaAkeno. "ha'i Buchou.'' Jawab Akeno langsung membuat linkaran sihir di bawah kaki mereka. Dan dalam sekejab keduanya menghilang bersamaan dengan lingkaran tersebut.

•o•o•o•o•

**Issei POV **

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar alaram otaku, juga dalam kedaan tubuh berkeringat, dan memeriksa perut ku. Aku bermimpi kekasih ku dengan teganya membunuh ku. Entah mengapa, aku pun tak tahu. Mungkin dia adalah malaikat kematian yang sengaja di kirim _kami-sama _untuk ku. Menginagat ia memiliki sepasang sayap hitam pekat. Namun sebelum aku kehilangan kesadarku. Aku sempat melihat Naruto dan Shion berdiri di samping ku. Tidak ada reaksi terkejud atau panik dari keduanya. Hanya sebuah ekspresi dingin nan datar yang mereka tunjukan.

Tapi herannya kenapa aku masih hidup dan di perutku tidak ada sedikitpun bekas luka. Aku harus bertanya pada Naruto dan Shion di sekolah nanti. Mungkin mereka mau menjelaskan semunya pada ku.

**Issei Pov End **

Issei pun segera bangun dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Setelah persiapanya selesai, ia segera berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan berlari tergesa-gesa.

saat di tengah jalan. Issei bertemu dengan kedua Uzumaki tersebut. " Naruto, Shion, apakah ka-" pertanyaan Issei terputus saat Naruto mengatakan kalau bukan mereka yang akan menjelaskan semuanya. " mungkin nanti saat di sekolah ia akan menjelaskanya. Persiapkan mental mu. Issei.'' Sambung Shion. Keduanya meninggalkan Issei yang terdiam di tempat.

Hari pun berjalan seperti biasa, dimana para siswi SMU itu berteriak histeris saat meliahat Yuuto Kiba, dan siswa yang tertampan di sekolah itu. Termasuk Naruto yang masuk dalam jajaran siswa tertampan. Namun ia hanya mengacuhkannya.

Bel penanda pelajaran telah usai telah berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi segera berhamburan keluar kelas karena pelajaran hari itu telah berakhir.

Naruto dan Shion berjalan pelan kearah bangku Issei, lalu mengtakan pada Issei untuk menunggu. " good job, yah. Issei" cengir Shion menepuk bahu pemuda itu. " ha, ha'i." sahut Issei. Kedua Uzumaki itu kembali berjalan keluar kelas. Namun belum sempat keduanya melangkah keluar kelas.,Sudah ada dua orang gadis yang mereka temui kemarin mlam yang menghentikan keduanya. "dia ada dalam kelas. kami mau pulang."Ujar Shion pada ke dua gadis itu." kalian boleh pergi jika kalian menjelaskan tentang siapa sebenarnya kalian." Kata gadisberambut merah yang benama RiasGremory." baiklah. Kami akan ikut, hei Issei orang yang kau tunggu sudah datang. Ayo" panggil Naruto pada Issei yang tampak melamun di bangkunya. Tanpa babibu ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto dan Shion. Hal pertama yang membuat seorang Hyoudou Issei nyaris terkena serangan jantung adlah saat mengetahui orang yang akan menjelaskan semua yang akan di Tanyakan olehnya adalah dua gadis yang paling cantik di SMU Kuoh. Rias Gremory, dan Himeji Akeno.

Keempatnya pun segera menuju gedung sekolah tua yang kini menjadi ruang klub peneliti supernatural. Sesampainya disana. Terlihat di ruangan itu sudah ada dua anggota klub lain. Mereka adalah Yuuto Kiba yang sedang membersihkan pedangnya dan seorang gadis loli berambut putih yang sedang memakan cemilan manis. Ia bernama Tojo Koneko.

Mereka semua telah duduk di kursi ruangan tersebut. Telihat Akeno sedang membagikan the buatnya pada semua orang yang ada. Selagi Akeno membagikan teh buatanya, pandangan Issei tak pernah lepas dari Akeno. Lalu saat Akeno membalas padangan Issei. Issei jadi salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah padam. Akeno hanya tersenyum ketika meliht tingkah malu-malu Issei.

Rias kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi yang biasanya di peruntukan bagi seorang pemimpin. Kemudian Rias mulai berbicara." nah semuanya. Hari ini kita kedatangan anggotabaru. Namanya adalah HyoudoIssei. Nah Issei apa yang akan kau tanyakan? "

Issei segera bertanya tentang kejadian semalam, Rias segera menceritakan segalanya pada pemuda itu. Termasuk alasan kenapa Issei di jadikan iblis oleh nya karena di bunuh oleh malaikat jatu bernama Raynalle atau Yuuma dan sebuah sacred gear menakutkan yang masuk kedalam salah satu 13 longinus tertanam padanya. " ja, jadi sekarang aku adalah iblis dan pelayan mu. Lalu sebuah benda yang sebut sacred gear tertanam pada ku. Ja-" perkataan Issei terputus saat semua yang ada dalam ruangan (minus Naruto dan Shion) mengeluarkan sayap iblis berbentuk kelelawar di punggungnya." ya, kau adalah iblis sekarang. Mulai sekarang kau harus melayani ku sebagai tuan mu. Hyoudo Issei." Senyum Rias pada Issei yang masih shock mendengar dirinya," oi Issei. Semangatlah, tak buruk juga kok jadi iblis. Kau tahu kan sa-aduuww!." Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya. Shion lbih dulu menjewer telinga onii-san nya itu. Karena sudah menduga tentang apa yang akan di katakan oleh kakaknya itu.

" aku mau pulang." Ucap Issei berpamitan kepada semunya. Rias bermaksud menghentikan Issei, namun sebuah tangan menahannya." Biarkan dia sendiri. Semua ini pastih membuatnya shock. Apa lagi ia baru saja patah hati." Ucap Naruto bijak. "aku tahu. Sekarang bisakah kalian menjelaskan tentang siapakah sebenarnya kalian." Pinta Rias pada kedua Uzumaki tersebut.

"mungkin lain kali saja ya. senpai" ucap Naruto sambil menggamit tangan Shion. Namun baru akan mengaktifklan _'hiraishin no jutsu'_ nya. Tiba- tiba Rias memberi isyarat pada para pelayannya untuk mengepung Naruto dan Shion. " kalian boleh pergi setelah menjelaskan siapakah kalian yang sebenarnya." Kata Rias menajamkan matanya. " ok, ok. Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto/Shion. Kami hanya iblis biasa yang ingin hidup damai di dunia manusia. Selebihnya kami tidak bisa mengatakannya." Kata Naruto dan Shion bersamaan.

Walau Rias merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban kedua Uzumaki tersebut. Rias tetap menerimanya. " aku paham kondisi kalian. lalu apakah kalian berminat menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga Gremory?" tawar Rias mengajak Narutio dan Shion untuk masuk ke dalam klannnya.

" akan kami pikirkan nanti. Dan soal Issei akan kami bantu untuk mau menerima dirinya yng sekarang. Sampai nanti" Setelah berkata begitu. Naruto dan Shion menghilang di balik kilatan hitam.

" jadi Buchou. Apa yang hendak kau rencanakan kali ini? " tanyaYuuto penasaran. Namun Rias hanya tersenyum misterius. " entahlah. suatu hari nanti mereka pastih akan menjadi salah satu dari klan Gremory." Sahut Rias percaya diri. " semoga saja Buchou." Sambung Koneko yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

TBC

Thx untuk para reader yang dah mau baca ff ane. Thx juga atas masukanya.

Jawaban bebrapa pertanyaan dari para senpai-senpai sekalian :p

Ren Akatsuki : Naruto blm mau ngungkapin jati dirinya gtu klo dia seorang new Maou. N seperti judul nya. Naruto itu salah satu Maou yg hilang. Nnti dianya akan nunjukin jati dirinya di suatu chapter yang ane blm mau nyebutin chapter brpa ;D. Mohon pengertiannya

rifal-chan : naruto tdak terlalu overpower kok. Kekuatanya 50:50 ama Shion. Tapi tetap kuat. Apalgi saat lawan chaos bregadir hahahahahaha...:p

please review


	4. Chapter 4 sacred gear

Ch 4 Sacred Gear

Hari menjelang malam di kota Tokyo. Terlihat Issei masih terlihat shock degan apa yang di dengarnya dari Rias. Tentang dirinya yang sekarang, yaitu seorang iblis dan pelayan gadis bermbut merah itu. Di tambah lagi jati diri pacarnya yang seorang malaikat jatuh dan alasan kenapa ia di bunuh. Karena ia mempuya benda yang di sebut sacred gear yang di takuti oleh mereka para malaikat jatuh, jadi engan alas an itu ia di bunuh sebelum sacred gearnya bangkit.

Selagi dirinya mencoba mencerna semua informasi di pikiranya. Tanpa sadar ia menaberak seseorang pri yang memakai jaket dan topi fedora, " ah. Maaf pak, saya tidak sengaja." Kata Issei meminta maaf. Namun pria itu memandangi Issei layaknya pemangsa yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. " he, he, he...apakah ini takdoir ataukah kebetulan yang mempertemukan kita, nak?" tawa pria itu bertanya pada Issei.

Issei pun merasa adanya keanehan pada pria di hadapannya. Perasaan yang hampir sama saat Yuuma menusuknya kala itu. " ano, paman bicara apa ya? Saya tidak mengerti" kata Issei mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari pria itu, ia hanya memandangi sekeliling dan mestikan tidak ada orang yang sedang lewat. '' sepertinya keluarga mu tidak bersama mu, nak?" ucap pria itu mengeluarkan sayap hitam yang sama dengan Yuuma.

"perkenalkan nama ku Dhonaseek. Seorang malaiakt jatuh, dan sepertinya Raynalle gagal menghabisi mu iblis !" ujar Dhonaseek memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum gila. Isseiii tak bisa bergerak. Seakan tubuhnya terpaku di tempat. ia kembali teringat kejadian lalu, dimana Yuuma akan mengeluarkan tombak bercahaya dan langsung menusuknya tepat di perut. Dan sesuai apa yang di perkirakan oleh Issei. Dhonaseek menciptakan tombak cahayanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Issei. Namun Issei terlambat untuk menghidarinya, ia hanya mampu memjamkan matanya saja. 'apakah ini akhir dari dari hidup ku lag?' batin Issei pasarah.

Namun setelah sekian detik berlalu. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya, ketika membuka matanya. Ia melihat Naruto sedang menangkap tombak bercahaya itu hanya dengan satu tangan kemudian menghancurkannya, " sepertinya kau masih di incar oleh merka Issei." Kata Shion yang muncul di sbelah Issei. " siapa kalian? Berani sekali menggangu ku !" hardik Dhonakseek kembali menciptakan dua tombak cahaya dan langsung melemparkannya kearah Naruto **"BLAAARRR!" **

Dhonaseek terlihat senang karena berhasil membunuh Naruto beserta incarannya. Namun saat asap dari ledakan menipis, terlihat Naruto beserta yang lain terlindungi oleh sebuah kuba transparan berwarna agak gelapa, " nyaris saja. Kalian baik-baika sajakan?" tanya Naruto pada Shion dan Issei. " y,ya. Naruto, Shion se-" perkataan Issei terputus saat melihat bola keduanya yang berwarna merah darah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar pelan. " Nanti akan kami jelaskan semuanya, Issei. Sekarang tidurlah dulu. Kau sudah terlalu lelah hari ini." Ucap Shion menidurkan Issei dengan Sharingannya.

" nah gagak bodoh. Malam ini kau adalah mangsa kami." Seringai kejam Naruto dan Shion muncul. Membuat Dhonaseek begidik ngeri meliahatnya. " yajirushi no Ameterasu." Perlahan di tangan kiri Shion muncul busur yang di selimuti kobaran api berwarna hitam kemerahan, ketika gadis itu menarik tali busurnya. Tiba-tiba muncul dua anak panah berujung seperti trisula kecil yang juga di selimuti kobaran api yang sama.

"kau mau menyerang ku dengan benda itu? Jangan bercanda bocah hahahaha..." tawa Dhonaseek merendahkan. Kemudian ia kembali menciptakan dua tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto dan Shion. " sombong." Guma kedua Uzumaki tersebut tak bergeming dari tempatnya bediri.

Shion segera melepaskan anak panahnya dan dengan mudahnya menghancurkan dua tombak cahaya milik Dhonaseek. Kedua anak panah tersebut langsung mengenai bahu kanan dan sayap kiri milik Dhonaseek **" AAARRRGGG!"** jerit Dhonaseek yang langsung terjun bebas dan menghantam tanah. Ia meraung-raung kepanasan karena api hitam tersebut mulai membakar tubuhnya. Dalam sekejab tubuh Dhonaseek hangus terbakar oleh api hitam tersebut. " kau masih harus belajar lagi Shion." Ucap Naruto agak dingin. " ha'i Nii-san. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Jawab Shion mengerti.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian. Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan di dalamnya muncul Rias beserta pelayannya. " apa yang sedang terjadi ini?" tanya Rias pada Naruto dan Shion. " kalian terlambat. Tadi ada malaikat jatuh yang mau membunuh pelayan mu itu. Sudah ya, kami mau pulang" kata Naruto dan Shion bersamaan. Keduanya langsung menghilang bersama Issei di balik kilatan berwarna hitam. "huh, lagi-lagi mereka menghilang seenaknya. Dan membawa salah satu pelayan manis ku !" ujar Rias kesal pada Naruto maupun Shion. Ia semakin penasaran dengan siapakah diri mereka.

Sebuah kuil di balik hutan kota Tokyo. Kuil itu di lindungi oleh sebuah Genjutsu tingkat tinggi hingga tak terdeteksi oleh siapa pun. Dan di halaman kuil tersebut muncul Naruto dan Shion. Tentunya Issei yang masih tak sadarkan diri. " kenapa kita membawa bocah mesum ini nii-san. Harusnya kita tinggalkan saja dia bersama wanita menyebalkan itu !" tanya Shion menghardik kakaknya. " jangan menyalahkan orang. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bawanya. Lihat tangan mu itu !" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk tangan Shion yang menggamit erat tangan Issei. Cepat-cepat Shion menghempaskan tangan Issei dengan wajah memerah karena malu. " ba, baka nii-san!" teriak Shion memukul Naruto kencang-kencang hingga keluar kuil. "waaa...!" teriak Naruto.

" huh. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ku pikirkan? Sampai-sampai tanpa sadar aku membawa bocah mesum ini!" Guma Shion heran pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur membawa Issei ke rumah mereka. Jadi mau tak mau Shion membawanya masuk kedalam. Kemudian dengan agak menyeret tubuh Issei. Shion membawa Issei ke kamarnya yang hanya seluas 3 _'jo'_, tak ada yang spesial dari kamar gadis itu. Di kamarnya hanya ada lemari, dan sebuah meja rias yang cuma ada parfum beraruma bunga lili, lalu sebuah bingkai foto dirinya dan kakaknya saat berusia 10 tahun.

Issei di tidurkan di futon, kemudian Shion mengompres kepala pemuda itu. " ternyata kau terlihat lucu jika saat tidur. Issei." Kata Shion yang tanpa sadar tersenyum simpul. Namun cepat-cepat ia menghilangkan senyumannya itu. " sebaiknya aku membuatkan makan malam. Dan air panas." Shion segera berdiri, dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Kemudian mengambil sehelai baju t-shirt dan rok selipitnya. Ia bermaksud mandi duluan baru menyiapkan makan malam.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju. Shion langsung menuju dapur dan mulai memasak makan malam mereka yang berupa sukiyaki. Sejak ia dan kakaknya di hidupkan kembali, Shion mau tak mau harus bisa memasak. Tidak seperti dulu yang segala sesuatunya sudah di kerjakan oleh para pelayan istanahnya. " apakah dia sudah sadar, Shion ? " tanya Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di samping jendela yang sengaja di buka. " belum. Cepatlah mandi, baru setelah itu kita makan malam bersama." Kata Shion sambil memotog-motong sayur. " hmm. Aku mandi dulu. Setelah itu kau berhutang pe-" perkataan Naruto terhenti saat sebilah pisau sudah berada tepat 2 cm di wajahnya. **"D-A-M-A-R-E"** ancam shion menujukkan wajah seramnya. Sedangkan Naruto jadi rain sweat drop melihat wajah sang adik.

Begitu selesai mandi dan makan malam. Keduanya mengecek apakah Issei sudah sadar atau belum. Ternyata Issei sudah bangun dengan keadaan kebingungan. " akhirnya kau bangun ." kata Naruto tersenyum lebar, " Na, Naruto-san. I, ini dimana?" tanya Issei agak histeris. " kau di rumah kami, Hyoudo Issei. Makanlah dulu, baru setelahnya akan kami jelaskan semuanya." Kata Shion menyerahkan makan malam untuk pemuda itu. " a,arigato. Itadakimasu" Issei langsung memakan makan malamnya. Begitu Issei selesai memakan makan malamnya. Naruto bserta Shion menjelaskan kenapa pemuda itu berada di rumah Uzumaki kembar tesebut. Yaitu sebuah kecelakaan kecil, " tapi setidaknya kau selamatkan dari malaikat jatuh itu. Kau benar-benar sial." Ujar Naruto jujur. Dan itu membuat Issei tertunduk meratapi nasib nya. " hey, jangan loyo gitu. Tapi kurasa mereka tidak akan berhenti mengincar mu. Apalagi sepertinya sacred gear mu sudah mulai bangun dari tidurnya. " aku tidak tahu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana?" tanya Issei terlihat cukup kebingungan. Di tambah ia masih belum menerima dirinya sekarang. " kami tahu perasaan mu. Tapi kau juga harus mulai menerima kalau diri mu sekarang adalah Iblis dan pemilik sacred gear yang bisa membuat kami-sam gentar ! " kata Shion bernada tegas.

Namun Issei semakin shock dan juga semakin despresi, " ja, jadi karena itu Yuuma membunuh ku. Persis apa yang di katakan oleh Rias-senpai."

"begitulah. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya loh karena telah menghidupkan mu. Juga kau adalah pelayan iblisnya. Tapi tenang saja, klan Gremory sangat menyayangi para pelayannya, layaknya keluarga sendiri." Mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Issei berjanji akan berterima kasih pada Rias karena telah menghidupkannya lagi. Juga akan menjadi kuat. " lalu soal sacred gear yang kalian katakan itu seperti apa? Aku tidak paham." Tanya Issei penasaran.

" sacred gear adalah alat atau benda yang sengaja di ciptakan oleh kami-sama untuk para manusia tertentu. Namun kini sudah banyak manusia yang memilikinya. Beberapa ada yang bermanfaat bagi manusia, dan beberapa ada yang bisa membunuh kami-sama. Lalu sacred gear yang bisa membunuh kami-sama itu di sebut Longinus. Salah satunya ada pada mu." Jelas Naruto serius. " sekarang angkat tangan kiri mu kemudian konsentrasi. Lalu bayangkan sesuatu yang menurut mu paling kuat, kemudian lepaskan di tangan kiri mu itu.'' Perintah Naruto menyuruh Issei. Issei pun segera melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Naruto. Ia segera menutup matanya dan membayangkan kalau dirinya sedang melepaskan suatu jurus dari anime kesukaannya. 'dragon ball'

Namun sayangnya gagal. " gagal ya. Sepertinya harus melakukan hal itu. Sisanya ku serahkan pada mu, kawai imotou." Kata Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. " ti,tiadak mau. Kenapa harus aku sih yang melakukannya? Nii-san kan bisa juga!" tolak Shion tidak mau. "tapi aku harus bekerja. Lagi pula kau kan yang lebih paham soal hal ini. Jadi tolong ya.'' Naruto langsung menghilang dari hadapan keduanya. " hah..baka nii-san. Apa dia tidak cemas apa kalau adik satu-satunya yang manis ini, di perkosa oleh bocah ini." Ujar Shion melirik Issei dengan pandangan takut plus menjauh sambil memegang bajunya. " aku memang mesum. Tapi jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak ! " kata Issei membantah perkataan yang di lontarkan Shion. " aku tahu bodoh. Sudah, sekarang pejamkan mata mu, dan konsentrasilah." Hardik Shion memukul kepala Issei. Pemuda itu hanya mengguma saja. Shion memulai proses ritualnya. Ia mulai berdiri di belakang Issei dan memegangi kepala pemuda itu. Perlahan muncul sebuah lingkaran diagram sihir dan bercahaya berwarna hitam kelam yang langsung menelimuti keduanya.

Ketika Issei membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya tenga berada di sebuah tanah lapang yang hampir seluruhnya di terbakar oleh api berwarna kemerahan, ketika ia mendonga keatas langit. Dia melihat langit berwarna merah darah dan terdapat bulan berwarna hitam pekat. " i,ini dimana? " tanya Issei panik. " ini di dalam alam bawah sadar mu." Kata Shion yang muncul tiba-tiba di samping Issei. "arg! Kau jangan mengagetkan ku,Shion !" tegur Issei yang terkejud. "gomen, gomen. Sekarang ayo kita temui sacred gear mu, mungkin dia masih tertidur." Kata Shion menarik tangan Issei. Keduanya pun berjalan melewati api, api yang terus berkobar tanpa sedikit pun melukai keduanya. Semula Issei menjerit-jerit ketakutan, tapi di setelah di tenangkan oleh Shion kalau api, api itu tidak akan membakar dirinya mau pun Issei.

" kita sudah sampai. Kau lihat naga merah yang sedang tidur itu. Dia adalah perwujudtan sacred gear mu. Bangunkan dia." Perintah Shion. " membangunkannya? Nanti saat ki-" belum selesai Issei berbicara. Shion sudah lebih dulu memukul kepala pemuda tersebut. " baka. Kita ini ada di dalam alam bawah sadar mu. Kau tidak akan mati. Huh, kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya!" bentak Shion yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran-nya. " go,gomen. " kata Issei lirih dan menundukan kepalanya. " huf, mangkanya. Cepatlah bangunkan dia dan jadilah kuat. Kemudian lindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan juga berharga bagi mu." Ujar Shion menandang ke arah naga merah yang tertidur tersebut.

Issei pun mengerti lalu segera berjalan ke arah sang naga untuk membangunkan sang naga tersebut, " Issei coba kau alirkan energi iblis mu di tangan, kemudian bangunkan dia seperti kau membangunkan orang. Dan ingat, kau tidak boleh menguasai dia. Tapi cobalah untuk berteman dengan dirinya. Dan apabila kau mencoba untuk menguasainya maka kau akan lepas kendali. Paham?" Kata Shion memperingati Issei. issei pun melakukannya. Tiba-tiba naga itu membuka matanya yang bersinar hijau, dengan cepat Issei terlonjak terkejud hingga terjatuh terduduk. Issei berhasil membangunkan sang naga itu. " pe,perkenalkan. Nama ku Hyoudo Issei, aku adalah pemilik sacred gear yang kau tempati." Kata Issei memberanikan diri. **"oh. Ternyata kau rupanya bocah mesum. Ada apa kau membangunkan ku? Apa kau ingin mengendalikan ku?" **

"ti, tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguasai mu. Tapi apa maksud mu mengatakan aku adalah bocah mesum !?"

"**tentu saja bocah, aku tahu. Karena kita saling terhubung. Lalu untuk apa kau membangunkan ku? Biasanya pemiliki ku yang terdahulu mencoba untuk menguasai ku karena haus akan kekuatan dahsyat."**

"tidak, tidak. Aku malah ingin kita berteman. Ku pikir jika berteman kita bisa berjuang bersama, dan menjadi kuat bersama. Bagaimana, apakah kau mau berteman dengan ku?"

" **hahahah…kau bocah yang lucu sekali. Belum pernah pemilik ku sebelumnya mau berteman dengan ku."**

"aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku sadar kalau diriku ini lemah, tapi bila kita bersama mungkin kita bertarung tanpa harus kehilangan kendali." Kata Issei dengan menatap serius ke arah sang naga.

"**hmm, kau bocah yang menarik. Baiklah mulai sekarang kita menjadi teman. Aku Wheels Dragon Draig, Hyoudo Issei hahahah…" **mendengar hal itu, Issei terliaht senang karena berhasil menyakinkan sacred gearnya. Begitu pula Shion yang melihat dari kejauhan.

Setelah semuanya dirasa cukup. Keduanya segera kembali ke alam nyata. " sekarang coba kau keluarkan sacred gear mu." Kata Shion menyuruh Issei untuk mengeluarkan sacred gearnya. Issei pun segera konstrasi dan dalam sekejab tangan kirinya sudah muncul sebuah gauntlets berwarna merah dengan beberapa sisik di sekelilingnya, dan di punggung tangannya terdapat mutiara berwarna hijau. Juga jari-jari tangannya berbentuk cakar naga " ja, jadi inikah sacred gear ku?" guma Issei takjud dengan sacred gearnya, "ya itu adalah sacred gear mu. Namanya kalau tidak salah adalah Booster gear. " terang Shion memberitahukan nama sacred gear pemuda itu. "arigato ne. Shion-san." Ucap Issei berterima kasih. "hmm. Sama-sama, itu juga bukan sesuatu yang beser kok."sahut Shion memalingkan muka karena agak malu.

" hmm, Shion-san. Boleh aku bertanya. Apakah kalian ini juga seorang iblis?" tanya Issei pada Shion, "yah . kami seorang iblis. Lalu apa ? " balas Shion agak ketus. " bu,bukan begitu sih. Hanya saja aku merasa kagum dengan kalian. Gitu sih hehehe.."cengir Issei menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mendengar pujian Issei, entah kenapa shion jadi malu. Walau gadis itu menyembuyikannya.

"hentikan saja rayuan bodoh mu itu. Pulang sana!" Shion langsung menepuk dahi pemuda itu. Dan dalam sekejab Issei sudah berada di kamarnya. "hah.. apa-apaan gadis itu. Seenaknya saja mentelepotkan orang. Tapi dia tidak sejahat yang ku kira" guma Issei tersenyum. Setelah menghilangkan sacred gearnya ia segera berendam air hangat, kemudian tidur.

Esok harinya, setelah sekolah berakhir. Issei menemui majikannya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menghidupkannya lagi. Tak lupa meminta maaf. "tak usah kau pikirkan. Hmm, Issei-kun. Kalau tak boleh ku panggil begitu ?" jawab Rias tersenyum. "tak masalah. Eh, buchou." Kata Issei tak keberatan. Setelah itu Rias bertanya apakah pemuda itu sudah bisa mengeluarkan sacred gearnya. " begitulah. Berkat bantuan Shion-san." Kata Issei agak tersenyum. "kalau begitu. Perlihatkan pada kami." Ujar Rias memeritah. Issei pun sgera mengelurakan sacred gearnya. Saat sacred gear Issei sudah muncul, semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkagum-kagum dengan kekuatan sacred gear tersebut. " kekuatan yang hebat. Kau beruntung Issei-kun." Puji Yuuto, begitu pula Akeno dan Koneko. " booster gear yah. Sacred gear yang dapat menggandakan kekuatan setelah sepuluh detik. Apakah mereka yang membantu mu?"tanya Rias menyelidik. " hanya Shion-san yang melakukannya. Memangnya ada apa buchou? " ucap Issei bingung dengan pertanyaan Rias. " bukan apa-apa. Nah Issei, berhubung kau adalah iblis baru maka kau harus menyebarkan brosur-brosur ini. Semua brosur ini adalah cara kita sebagai iblis untuk membuat kontrak pada manusia. Dan semakin banyak kau mendapat kontrak, maka semakin cepat kau naik tingkat dari iblis kelas rendah menjadi iblis kelas tinggi. Kau juga bebas berlaku apa pun pada mereka. Termasuk kau bisa membuat harem mu sendiri."

Mendengar hal Issei langsung menjawab kalau dirinya untuk sementara ini tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu. Karena ia masih ingin menyelesaikan suatu masalah dulu. Mendengar jawaban Issei tersebut, Rias dan yang lain menduga masalah apa yang akan di selesaikan oleh pemuda tersebut. "kapan aku bisa memulainya, buchou?"

"sekarang pun bisa. Tapi berhubung Koneko hari ini ada dua panggilan. Jadi kau yang akan pergi menggantikannya. Anggap saja sebagai debut awal mu sebagai iblis. Akeno tolong ya ." kata Rias memanggil Akeno. "haí buchou" jawab Akeno, dan sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleport khusus klan mereka. Namun sayangnya Issei tidak bisa berteleport dengan alasan kekuatan iblis nya di bawah rata-rata. " ya ampun Issei, kalau begini mana bisa kau membuat kontrak dengan manusia. Sudahlah, kau harus tetap pergi."

" ta,tapi menggunakan apa. Sepedah? Memangnya ada iblis yang menaiki sepedah?" kata Issei yang tak percaya. "yah itu kau. Issei-senpai" tunjuk Koneko tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Dan itu membuat Rias dan yang lain berusaha menahan tawa. Sementara Issei hanya tertunduk pasrah saja menerima keadaannya yang bisa di bilang menyedihkan.

TBC

Akhirnya ane mutusin untuk maslah Pair nya yaitu : Naruto x Rias. G x Sona. S n Issei x Shion x Asia. A

Genre : supernatural/romance/ Humor (semampunya)/ dll

Autor juga minta maaf karena kecrobohan sendiri ni cerita ter hapus hehehhe…

Tapi thx aja yang dah ngereview kemaren.

Please review and thank you also have read it


	5. Chapter 5 Astray Nun

Ch 5 astray nun

**Naruto POV **

Seperti biasa aku terbangun di pagi hari. Walau kantuk masih ku rasa, tapi aku tetap memaksakan untuk bangun. Yah, aku harus pergi berlatih keras lagi hari ini bersama adik ku. Di mulai dengan pemanasan seperti push-up tiga ratus kali, sit-up tiga ratus kali, scout-jump tiga ratus kali, back-up yang juga tiga ratus kali. " Shion aktifkan segel gravitasinya."pinta ku pada Shion. " ok. Kali ini tekanan garvitasinya ku tingkatkan."sahut Shion yang langsung membuat suatu kubah dan mengaktifkan segel gravitas yang seribu kali lipat. Dan membuat kami terjatuh berlutut ke tanah. Setiap kali akan berdiri, tanah yang kami pijak hancur berkeping-keping karena besarnya gaya garvitasi, maka tubuh juga akan jauh lebih berat dari gravitasi tersebut. Kami terus, dan terus mencoba berdiri. Sampai kami akhirnya bisa berdiri tegap, tapi tanah yang mereka pijak telah berubah menjadi sebuah kawah yang sangat lebar nan dalam.

Setelahnya berhasil berdiri. Kami mencoba untuk berlari. Walau setiap pijakan tanah yang kami pijak selalu hancur dan menyulitkan kami. Kami tetap memaksanya untuk terus berlari. Semua latihan gila yang kami lakukan ini demi terus menjadi kuat dan bisa menyelesaikan ambisi yang di embankan oleh Maou terdahulu pada kami. Kami sudah tidak mempedulikan luka-luka memar pada kami, toh nanti setelah semuanya, luka kami akan sembuh secara otomatis karena Juubi akan meregenerasi tubuh kami.

**Naruto POV END**

Naruto dan Shion akhirnya menyelesaikan latihan pagi rutin mereka. Nampak tempat latihan mereka sudah hancur berantakan. Dan untunglah itu berada di belakang rumah mereka yang terpasang genjutsu tingkat tinggi Jadinya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Di tambah lagi secara perlahan tempat latihan mereka juga kembali normal, " nii-san. Kapan kau akan memberi ku kado? Kau tahukan maksud ku" kata Shion meminta sebuah kado pada kakaknya. " aku ingat kok. Tenang saja soal itu. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya." Jawab Naruto tersenyum. Shionn pun langsung memeluk erat kakaknya dengan wajah senang sekali karena kado yang di mintanya sudah siap.

"sudah, sudah. Sekarang ayo kita siap-siap untuk sekolah"

" ha'í nii-san."

Keduanya pun segera masuk kedalam rumah dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah. Karena lima belas menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Begitu keduanya sudah siap berangkat. Naruto langsung mengamit tangan adiknya, dan sekejab keduanya menghlang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨ

**Ruang penelitian hal-hal gaib.**

Seperti biasa Rias beserta pelayan-pelayannya berkumpul untuk membicarakan apa saja perkembangan dari para pelayan tercintanya itu. " jadi Rias-senpai. Ada apa kau tiba-tiba menyeret kami kemari? Bukankah sudah kami katakan kalau kami masih akan mempertimbangkan tawaran mu."tanya Shion sambil meremas-remas tangannya, karena jengkel. " yah mau bagaimana lagi. Akukan berhutang ramen pada kakak mu. Iya Naruto-kun" kata Rias tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tapi Naruto hanya diam menikmati ramennya. Dan saat ramennya habis, ia mulai berbicara. " apa yang di katakan oleh Rias-senpai itu benar, Imouto. Sekarang tenangkan diri mu. Kita ada pertemuan. Ayo" kata Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, " ow sudah waktunya. Urusan kita belum selesai. Awas kau lain kali. bwee "ancam Shion sambil meletkan lidahnya. " Na, Naruto-san. Kalian mau kemana?"tanya Issei pada Naruto. " kami ada urusan sebentar."setelah menjawab pertanyaan Issei. Naruto dan Shion menghilang dari hadapan Rias dan yang lain. " hah..padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi sudahlah." Kata Rias yang kecewa. "sepertinya kau semakin tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Buchou" goda Akeno tersenyum. " entahlah. Issei bagaimana dengan pekerjaan mu seminggu yang lalu apakah sudah selesai ? '' kata Rias mengalihkan pembicaraan. " ya lumayan. Aku sudah mendapatkan 11 kontrak. Heheh" kata Issei agak tertawa senang. " lumayan untuk seorang pemula, Issei-kun" sahut Kiba memuji. "diam kau, bocah cantik. Aku tak butuh pujian mu!" teriak Issei tak sudih mendapat pujian dari temannya itu. " me, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Kiba heran. "u,urushai!" ujar Issei agak berteriak. " buchou. Bagaimana dengan rencana nanti malam? " tanya Akeno. " rencana apa, buchou?" tanya Issei penasaran. " ada iblis liar yang berkeliaran. Kita di minta untuk membasminya. Issei-senpai." Terang Koneko sambil memakan donat. " itu benar. Itu juga pekerjaan sampingan kita. Sekalian akan ku jelaskan tentang kedudukan mu di keluraga ku saat ini." Kata Rias. Issei pun hanya diam karena kurang mengerti.

**UNDERWORLD**

Terlihat di sana para keempat Maou yang baru sedang mengadakan sebuah pertemuan, untuk membicarakan tentang bagaimana cara untuk mempertahankan kedamaian yang bersifat masih sementara. Mereka adalah Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus. tiba-tiba mereka merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang bersar. " s, siapa yang mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini? " tanya salah satu Maou yang bernama Ajuka Beelzebub. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang tahu, sampai pada kemunculan dua orang yang memakai pakaian bangsawan. " maaf kami datang terlambat. Senpai." Kata salah satu dari orang itu, . " siapa kau. Dan bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanya salah satu Maou berambut merah yang bernama Sirzech Lucifer. " kami ? he, he, he...Kami adalah maou Satan yang baru." Kata salah seorang misterius tersebuts agak tertawa.

Mendengar kalau keduanya adalah Maou Satan yang baru. Keempatnya tak mempercayainya. Pasalanya Maou Satan tewas pada saat '_Great War'_ ratusan tahun lalu, dan kemungkinan kalau ada keluarganya yang tersisa juga minim. " aku tahu kalian bingun dengan semua ini. Tapi kami benar-benar pewaris sah dari gelar Satan. Papa sendiri yang memberikannya saat sebelum mati. " kata kedua orang tersebut tersenyum lebar.

**Back to Real World**

Sebuah gedung tua di pinggir kota. Di sana klub penelitian hal-hakl gaib sdang bertarung dengan iblis liar. iblis yang telah membunuh majikannya sendiri. " ano buchou. Kira-kira status ku apa dalam bidak catur mu?" tanya Issei bertampang bodoh. "hmm, bidak mu adalah pawn. Itu berarti kau harus keras berusaha ya untuk menjadi iblis tingkat atas" jawab Rias tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Issei hanya menunduk frustasi, karena bidaknya adalah bidak yang bisa di bilang paling lemah diantara semua bidak catur yang ada. Berbeda dengan Yuuto Kiba yang seorang Knight, Koneko Bisop, Akeno Queen, dan Rias adalah seorang King." Semangatlah Issei-kun. Pawn bukanlah bidak yang buruk kok." kata Kiba menghibur Issei yang kelihatan frustasi itu. Dan untuk kali ini Issei menerima kata-kata dari pemuda cantik itu. " Akeno, ayo kita pulang." kata Rias. " haí buchou." Akeno segera membuat lingkaran sihir dan dalam sekejab membawa mereka semua kembali ke ruang klub. " baiklah semuanya sampai besok lagi."kata Rias pada para budaknya, " samapai besik lagi, Buchou" sahut Issei dan yang lainnya. Mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing.' hmm. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ku. Entah kenapa sejak bertemu dengan pemuda itu jantung ku berdetak kencang. Entah perasaan apa itu. Tapi yang jelas ada sensasi nyaman di dada ku.' batin Rias yang sedang termenung di kamarnya yang tak terlalu luas. Tapi sekeras apapu Rias berpikir, namun tak ada satu pun jawaban untuk keadaannya. O iya Rias Gremory tinggal di gedung klub itu, dan itu sudah di ketahui oleh semua budaknya.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨ

**Sona POV**

Aku berjumpa dengan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu pertama kali saat aku sedang berpatroli untuk mengecek apa ada siswa-siwa yang membolos di jam pelajaran. Karena aku seorang Seito Kaichou di SMU kuoh. Dan aku melihat pemuda itu sedang tidur nyenyak di atap sekolah." Hei bangun. Ayo bangun!" kata ku sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahnya. Perlahan pemuda itu membuka matanya, terlihat ia memiliki irisan mata berwarna langit biru cerah,"ng..kenapa kau membangunkan ku?" tanyanya sesekali menguap lebar."tentu saja. Kau tahu bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi. Cepat kembali ke kelas mu!" Perintah ku tegas. Namun pemuda itu hanya menjawab kalau pelajaran di kelasnya sangat membosankan." Dan lagi cuaca hari ini cukup cerah. Anginnya juga sejuk" ujarnya kembali tidur. Mendengar perkataan nya jujur saja ia benar, cuaca hari itu cerah dan anginnya bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Namun aku tidak boleh begitu. "hei siapa nama mu?"tanya ku tegas, "Uzumaki Naruto, kelas 2C-3, _B__ambina_. Khu, khu, khu..." jawab pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut terkekeh. Sontak rasa kesal ku muncul karena di ejek anak kecil. Namun sebagai seorang lady terhormat, tidak ku tunjukkan rasa kesal ku itu." Aku Sona Sithori. Kelas 3D-5, juga Seito Kaichou. Sekarang cepat bangun dan kemabali ke kelas mu, atau kau ku laporkan ke guru'' Ujar ku turut memperkenalkan diri sekaligus mengancam.

" kasarnya. Tapi akan ku ingat nama itu, _B__ambina_. Khu, khu, khu.." senyum pemuda bernama Naruto itu mulai berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ku. Dan kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan amarah ku lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang menghampirinya, dan membentak pemuda itu agar tidak lagi memanggil ku anak kecil lagi. Tapi ia malah kembali menggoda ku dengan seenaknya, itu membuat ku benci padanya.

Namun kali ini ia tidak berada di tempat itu, karena ia dan adiknya sedang ada urusan di kampung halaman mereka yang entah dimana. Tapi sepi juga tanpa ada dia. Ini sudah 2 hari ia tidak ada di sana. Tapi sudahlah memangnya aku peduli. Diakan bukan siapa-siapa ku. Dan juga aku cukup membencinya. Oiya ku dengar ia adalah salah satu anggota klub milik Rias. Itu berarti dia dan adiknya juga adalah iblis. Tapi aku merasa kalau mereka bukan iblis kelas rendah. Entahlah aku tak peduli akan hal itu.

**Sona POV END**

" kaichou kau sedang melamun apa?" tanya seorang siswa bernama Saji pada Sona,"a,aku tidak sedang melamun Saji. Hanya saja belakangan ini sedang banyak pikiran. Sana kembali ke tugas mu." Ujar Sona berlasan."ha,i kaichou."sahut Saji segera kembali ke tugasnya. Sona langsung menghela nafas lega." Aku mau pergi sebentar." Kata Sona segera bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang osis. Semua anggota osis tidak menanyakan kemana perginya sang Kaichou. Tanpa terasa Sona sudah berada di atap sekolah, dan kali ini ia melihat Naruto tidak tidur seperti biasanya. Melainkan sedang menikmati ramen instan sambil menikmati suasana tenangnya." Tidak biasanya kau tidak tidur. Uzumaki." Ucap Sona sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada," tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang senang saja. Bagaimana dengan mu _B__ambina_?" sahut Naruto tersenyum." Apa maksud mu? Tapi bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku _B__ambina_." Pinta ku padanya." Khu,khu,khu...kau memang pantas di panggil seperti itu." Cengirnya. Tapi aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Mungkin aku mulai menyukai pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru langit cerah itu.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨ

**Issei POV **

Aku terbangun saat seekor burung gagak datang dan mematuk kepala ku dengan keras. Aku sampai berteriak keras karena-nya."apa sih mau mu, burung sialan?" umpat ku mencoba untuk menangkap burung tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia berubah menjadi sepucuk surat, aku segera memungutnya. Kemudian membacanya. Ternyata surat itu berasal dari Naruto, ia ingin bertemu dengan ku di atap sekolah saat ja istirahat. Ada sesuatu yang ingin di katakan olehnya di sana.

Cepat-cepat aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah. Namun di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan seorang biarawati yang terjatuh dengan gaya tidak elitnya. Karena celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih terekspos jelas di depan ku. Untungnya belum ada orang yang lewat selain aku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pikiran mesum ku muncul, namun segera ku hilangkan. cepat-cepat aku menolong biarawati itu," daijōbudesuka ?" tanya ku dengan mengulurkan tangan." I-iya, aku baik-baik sa-kyaa! Baju-baju ku!"jerit biarawati itu melihat baju-baju di kopernya berhamburan. Cepat-cepat ia memberskan bajunya itu. Setelah selesai membereskan bajunya. Ia kembali berteria kasih karena sudah menolong dirinya tadi. Kami juga berkenalan, nama biarawati itu adalah Asia Argento "hmm. Issei-san bisakah kau memberitahu ku dimana gereja di sini? Aku sedari tadi tersesat." tanya Asia pada ku untuk memberi tahukannya dimana gereja di kota ku. "aku akan mengantar mu. Kalau kau tak keberatan." Ujar ku asal. Tapi biarawati itu menerima tawaran ku. Dan kami pun segera berjalan, sambil mengobrol.

Tanpa terasa kami sudah tiba di gereja kota ku. Namun entah kenapa perasaan ku merasa tidak enak saat di sana. Kaki ku sampai gemetaran, dan keringat dingin bercucuran di tubuh ku. Di tambah lagi Asia sempat berdoa. Itu membuat ku sakit kepala, tapi ku coba untuk menahannya. "ayo masuk Issei-san. Akan ku buatkan secangkir The untuk mu." Kata Asia menawari ku masuk, n amun ku tolak dengan sopan dengan alasan aku harus segera berangkat kesekolah. " tapi kita bisa bertemu lagi. Ja ne" ujar ku segera berlari keluar. Karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Saat jam pelajaran usai. Aku segera bernajak dari kursi ku, juga mengacuhkan panggilan kedua teman baik ku. Matsuda dan Motohama. Untuk mengintip ruang ganti cewek lagi. Aku sampai di atap sekolah dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, karena aku berlari. Di sana sudah menunggu Naruto dan Shion dengan memakan bekal makan siang mereka. " akhirnya kau datang juga. Issei." Ujar Naruto sambil memakan Ramennya. " duduklah. Ada sesuatu yang kami ingin bicarakan dengan mu.' Sambung Shion mempersilahkan ku untuk duduk. Aku pun segera duduk, dan mereka juga menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku di panggil. Itu adalah Shion tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya pada ku. Tentunya dengan wajah cukup memerah padam sekalih, sementara Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari tempatnya duduk. Mungkin sengaja memberi kami tempat untuk berdua.

Perasaan ku hari itu campur aduk. Antara senang, kaget, dan aneh. Namun aku bisa merasakan kalau gadis itu jujur soal perasaannya pada ku. Aku terdiam dan terpaku di tempat. Diriku tidak tahu apa aku harus menerimanya atau menolaknya. Namun sebelum aku membuka mulut Shion mengatakan akan selalu menunggu dan menerima jawaban ku kapan pun sampai aku siap. " gomen karena menyatakan hal ini tiba-tiba. Tapi setidaknya aku lega menyatakannya langsung. Issei-kun" senyum Shion lembut. " yah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok." Balas ku juga tersenyum. Waktu istirahat kami habiskan bersama dengan berdua di atap sekolah. Dan aku baru tahu kalau Shion orangnya cukup manis dan terbuka soal apa saja, walau ia masih membenci sifat mesum ku."

**ISSEI POV END **

" apa kau masuk ke gereja!?" ujar Rias histeris saat Issei bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Asia. " i-iya. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Issei bingun, "gereja adalah wilayah musuh sekaligus wilayah terlarang bagi kita sebagai iblis Issei-kun." Terang Kiba menjelasakan. " mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh lagi memasuki tempat itu. Apa lagi bertemu dengan gadis itu. Mengerti." Putus Rias dengan tegas. " haí Buchou." Jawab Issei lirih. " ho, kau jadi tambah jelek kalau sedang serius. Buchou." Kata Shion mengejek Rias, "ara, ara Shion-san, boleh aku mencabut lidah mu?"tanya Akeno masih tersenyum. Namun auranya cukup untuk menyatakan kalau gadis itu sedang marah. " hah. Boleh saja kalau kau bisa." Kata Shion turut tersenyum merendahkan. "ka,kau!" Akeno langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Shion dengan tangan di selimuti percikan petir-petir. Begitu pula Shion dengan mengaktifkan sharingan nya " hentikan kalian berdua." Tegur Naruto dan Rias bersamaan.

Keduanya segera menonaktifkan kekuatanya masing-masing. Suasana yang awalnya mencekan kini berangsur menghilang. "gomen Rias-senpai. Adik ku memang terkadang bermulut kasar." Kata Naruto meminta maaf. "tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata seperti itu." Sahut Rias tak ambil hati. " untuk apa nii-san minta maaf pad-" Shion terdiam saat melihat bola mata Naruto berubah menjadi sharingan. " ok aku paham." kata Shion patuh.

" baiklah, Issei. Malam ini kau mendapat pelanggan. Berusahalah untuk mendapat lebih banyak kontrak ya." Pesan Rias pada pelayannya itu. "ok. Aku kan berusaha." Uajr Issei bersemangat. Dan malamnya ia segera berangkat menuju pelanggan. Tentu saja dengan mengendarai sepeda, "kenapa tidak kau berikan saja sedikit kekuatan mu. Kau tahu akan lucu kalau seorang iblis datang dengan mengendarai sepedah." Komentar Naruto, soal perlakuan Rias pada Issei." Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin dia terlalu bergantung pada siapa pun. Kau pastih mengertikan maksud ku." Senyum Rias percaya diri. " lakukan sesuka mu. Buchou." Balas Naruto turut tersenyum.

Tanpa terasa Issei sudah tiba di suatu rumah yang tak terlalu besar. Dan pastihnya itu adalah tempat sang klien ku. Namun setelah berkali-kali Issei menekan bel. Sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung keluar, karena penasaran. Ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Kebetulan pintunya tidak di kunci. Alangkah terkejudnya ia saat mencium bau anyir darah dan melihat mayat pria di ruang tengah. " sayang sekali. Orang yang memanggil mu sudah mati. Bocah Iblis, dan perkenalkan nama ku Freed Sellzen" Kata seorang pria berambut putih, dan memakai pakaian seperti seorang pastur memperkenalkan dirinya. Freed itu tiba-tiba saja mengacungkan pistol yang di ambil dari balik bajunya, dan menembak. ''DOR, DOR,DOR… ! '' untunglah Issei dapat menghindari tembakan tersebut berkat reflek iblisnya. Namun dua buah peluru tepat mengenai bahu kanan,dan kaki kanan pemuda itu, ''gwaaa !''

'' hahaha..akhirnya kau kena juga iblis. Dan kali ini akan ku pastikan kau akan mati !" Freed kembali mengacungkan pistolnya dan bersiap untuk menembak. Namun Issei mencoba untuk berdiri, walau kemampuan regenerasi iblisnya berjalan lambat. Ia segera mengaktifkan sacred gearnya.

" ho. Masih bisa berdiri ya. ternyata kau pengguna sacred gear juga. Tapi kau tetap akan mati khekhekhe..." ucap Freed yang mengelurakan pedang cahaya dari balik pakaiannya, dan menerjang kearah Issei dengan cepat. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk menghindari setiap tebasan pedang cahaya tersebut. Namun tidak semuanya ia bisa hindari, akibatnya tubuh pemuda itu banyak mengalami luka-luka parah." Jadi Cuma segitu kemampuan mu bocah iblis. Sungguh sayang sekali." Kata Freed mengejek. " saatnya mengakhiri permainan ini. Khe, khe,khe..." freed bermaksud menembakan pistolnya. Tapi sebelum pastur gila itu menembak. Beberapa shuriken melayang kearah pastur tersebut, dan segera di hindari olehnya." Wah-wah. orang seperti mu seorang pastur. Apa kau tidak malu?'' kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan berjaket hitam panjang, dan berbercelana jins. Ia adalah Naruto." Siapa kau. Berani-berani mengganggu ku!?" bentak Freed marah-marah. " Issei kau tidak apa-apa!?" teriak Rias yang muncul dari balik lingkaran sihir begitu pula yang lain. mereka berlari ke arah Issei yang masih terluka dan menidurkan kepala pemuda itu di pangkuannya. "Issei, maaf kami terlambat." Kata Naruto mengacuhkan Freed yang mulai marah pada pemuda berambut kuning." Jangan mengacuhkan ku bangsat!" Freed segera menembakkan pistolnya dengan membabi buta. Dengan mudahnya di hindari oleh Naruto yang telah mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya, dan berlari maju ke arah pastur gila tersebut. Saat sudah dekat dengan Freed, Naruto meninju dagu Freed hingga terlempar ke udarah. dan saat di udarah, Naruto kembali meninju dan menendang perut, wajah, dan punggung Freed hingga pastur tersebut hingga banyak memuntahkan darah. " be,berensek kau iblis!" umpat Freed saat bersandar di tepi dinding. "kyaaaa!" teriak seorang biarawati yang di ketahui sebagai Asia Argento. Biarawati itu segera berlari ke arah Freed dan mengobati pastur itu dengan sebuah cincin yang muncul di jemari Asia. Dan dalam beberapa saat luka-luka Freed sembuh."A,Asia." Panggil Issei yang terkejud dengan kemunculan biarawati tersebut. Begitu pula Asia yang turut terkejud dengan keadaan Issei yang juga terluka. Tapi yang membuatnya semakin terkejud adalah tangan kiri pemuda itu yang terbungkus gauntlets yang menyerupai tangan monster." Ho. Jadi kalian saling mengenal rupanya, Asia. Pantas saja kau di sebut biarawati sesat. Pemuda di hadapan mu itu adalah iblis, juga yang berambut kuning itu." Kata Freed tersenyum. Asia terkejud mendengarnya, saat tahu orang yang pernah menolongnya adalah seorang iblis. "ku, kurang ajar kau pendeta gila!" hardik Issei berusaha bangun dari pangkuan Rias, dan berlari ke arah Freed untuk memukul pastur gila tersebut. Namun berhenti saat Freed menodongkan pedangnya ke kepala Asia." Selangkah lagi, maka kepala biarawati sesat ini akan lepas dari tubuhnya. Khe, khe, khe" ancam Freed tertawa gila. Issei hanya mampu diam di tempat dan memberi death glarenya pada pastur gila itu.

" kita harus mundur dulu. Issei-senpai." Kata Koneko langsung mengendong pemuda itu ala bridal style."le, lepaskan Koneko-chan. Le-" Issei jatuh pingsan saat Shion membuatnya pingsan dengan sharingannya. "jangan coba-coba kabur iblis bangsat!" Freed kembali menembakan pistolnya. Tapi mulai dari Naruto dan juga Rias beserta pelayan-pelayannya menghilang di balik lingkaran sihir dan kilatan hitam. Meninggalkan Asia dan Freed.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa juga update. Maaf ya kalo isinya jelek n gaje. Ingatan author kabur-kabur hahhhhwhw…..

Trim's juga atas Reviewnya. O iya soal bidak milik Naruto sudah di siapin ama teman author. Tapi tetap aja ane ucapin makasih usulannya yang

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6 rescue

Ch 6 Rescue

**Issei POV**

Sejak kejadian alam itu, Buchou melarang ku untuk bertemu lagi dengan Asia. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Karena aku mengerti kecemasannya pada ku. Namun aku tidak membiarkan begitu saja Asia berada bersama pendeta gila itu, apa lagi pendeta itu sempat menyebut kalau Asia adalah biarawati sesat. Aku harus menemuinya di gereja. Tapi saat sudah hampir tiba di gereja, aku tersadar kalu itu adalah wilayah terlarang bagi Iblis. Aku kehilangan keberanian.'' Menyerahlah bocah. Kau dan dia berasal dari fraksi yang berlawanan. Lupakan dia'' Kata Draig di pikiran ku,dan menyuruh ku untuk melupakan Asia."jangan bercanda, Draig. Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu cara menyelamatkannya.'' Balas ku dengan memandang langit tak berawan dari bangku taman.

Pembicaraan ku dan Draig tak berlangsung lama saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundak ku dari belakang. Saat menegok kebelakang. Aku terkejud dengan kemunculan Asia yang terlihat tersenyum. Seakan ia baik-baik saja dan tidak dalam kondisi buruk.'' Ano...Issei-san. Kau sedanga apa di sini?'' tanya gadis itu heran.'' Hanya sedang ingin bersantai saja di sini. Bagaimana dengan mu, Asia?" balas ku tersenyum.''a,aku sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar. Bapa mengijinkan ku untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.'' Sahutnya. Setelah itu kami salinh mengobrol dengan santainya. Seakan melupakan status kami yang seorang iblis dan pelayan Tuhan. Andai diriku bisa menyebut nama-Nya lagi pastih akan ku sayang aku sudah bukan manusia lagi, kalaupun iya pastih aku akan mengatakan,'kami-sama. Dia ini gadis sangat baik. Kenapa kau biarkan ia di cap sebagai biarawati sesat hanya karena tak sengaja menyembuhkan Iblis yang sedang terluka' saat Asia bercerita tentang sebab kenapa ia di cap sebagai biarawati sesat dengan wajah terlihat seakan ia menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada. Aku terdiam dan semakin muak pada pihak gereja yang tega membuang gadis baik ini ke tempat para Da Tenshi itu.

Di saat kami masih saling bercakap-cakap. Sebuah bayangan melesat dan menangkap Asia. Bayangan itu adalah seorang Da Tenshi wanita yang sudah ku kenal. Ia adalah Yuma atau Reynalle.'' Lepaskan dia Yuma!'' hardik ku dengan mengaktifkan Booster Gear. [BOOSTER]

Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia menciptakan tombak cahaya dan melemparkannya ke arah ku. Tapi dengan cepat ku hindari tombak itu.'' Datanglah ke gereja malam ini.'' Kata Yuma/Reynalle singkat. Ia pun segera terbang tinggi dan meninggalkan ku.''REYNALLE!'' teriak ku nyaring. Aku segera berlari ke arah sekolah. Untuk menemui Buchou di sana.

_PLAK!_

Suara itu bergema di seluruh ruangan klub.

Suara itu berasal dari pipiku. Aku ditampar.

Buchou menampar pipiku. Buchou memasang wajah serius. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Jawabanya tetap tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyelamatkan biarawati-gereja itu."

Aku pergi kesekolah setelah gagal menyelamatkan Asia. Kemudian aku meminta kepada Buchou untuk pergi ke gereja itu. Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

Tetapi sebaliknya Buchou mengatakan dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah ini. Aku tidak bisa menyetujui keputusannya jadi aku memohon padanya untuk mempertimbangkannya kembali, walaupun aku tahu itu tidak sopan. Karena itulah Buchou menamparku.

Itulah pertama kalinya aku benar-benar terluka.

Terutama hatiku yang terluka.

Aku telah mengecewakan buchou yang menaruh harapan tinggi padaku. Tetapi tetap saja ada hal yang bagaimanapun tidak bisa kuabaikan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendirian. Aku khawatir Para Da-Tenshi pasti melakukan suatu hal buruk. Dan keselamatan Asia menjadi taruhannya."

"Kamu benar-benar bodoh! Kamu akan terbunuh kalau kamu pergi kesana. Kamu tidak akan bisa kembali hidup lagi. Kamu mengerti?"

Walaupun Buchou mencoba berbicara padaku dengan tenang tetapi dia mengatakannya dengan nada peringatan.

"Tindakanmu bukan hanya akan melibatkanku tetapi juga seluruh anggota klub! Kamu itu Iblis dari keluarga Gremory! Kamu harus sadar akan hal itu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar dari KELURGA MU. Aku akan pergi kesana secara pribadi."

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya! Kenapa kamu tidak mau mengerti!?"

Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Buchou semarah ini. Aku selalu membawa masalah bagi Buchou. Tetapi aku tidak bisa Mundur dari hal ini.

"Aku telah menjadi teman dari Asia Argento. Asia adalah temanku yang berharga. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku!"

"...Itu memang hal bagus. Aku pikir sudah cukup hebat kamu bisa menyampaikannya. Tetapi masalah itu berbeda dengan masalah ini. Hubungan antara Iblis dan Da-Tenshi tidak sesederhana yang kamu kira. Hubungan antara kita telah saling memanas sejak ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Kalau kamu menunjukan sedikit saja kelemahan, mereka akan membunuh kita semua. Mereka adalah musuh kita."

"Bukankah selama ini "Memusnahkan Musuh" adalah jalan hidup Gremory?"

Kami saling melotot. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku menatap tepat bola matanya.

"Perempuan itu awalnya adalah pengikut Kami-sama. Dia dan kita tidak akan bisa hidup berdampingan. Walaupun sekarang dia bersama para Da-Tenshi, dia masih dipihak lawan kita para Iblis."

"Asia bukan musuh kita!"

Aku menyangkalnya dengan keras. Perempuan baik sepertinya tidak mungkin adalah musuh kita!

"Tetapi tetap dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Ise, lebih baik kamu lupakan saja dia."

Walaupun dibilang begitu, tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya!

Issei POV End

Issei pun segera beranjak keluar ruang klub. Tak mempedulikan panggilan Rias dan teman-temannya yang mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi saat akan keluar pintu. Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dan memukul kepala pelan pemuda itu " Duk! "

" jangan bertindak bodoh, Issei. Kau itu masih belum pulih dari luka mu." Tegur Naruto agak tersenyum dan bersandar di dinding" gomen, Naruto-san. Aku tetap bulat pada keputusan ku. Jangan halangi aku." Ujar Issei kembali berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja. " Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya!?" Tanya Rias terlihat marah pada Naruto. " kau pastih akan tahu. Sebaiknya ia jangan di biarkan sendiri, atau dia akan menjadi iblis panggang di sana." Kata Naruto masih tersenyum. Melihat hal itu membuat Rias jengkel dirinya. " Buchou. Ijinkan saya menemani Issei. Aku takkan membiarkannya pergi sendiri." Ujar Kiba memohon ijin pada Rias. Begitu pula Koneko. " ara, ara sepertinya kau tidak punya pilihan lain, Buchou." Kata Akeno yang tersenyum. " baiklah. Tapi aku minta pada kalian, untuk jangan mati. Ok" sahut Rias dengan menghela nafas berat.

Kiba dan Koneko pun segera menyusul Issei yang telah pergi duluan. " jadi apa kau tidak pergi, Rias?" Tanya Naruto santai. " tentu saja aku pergi. Takkan ku biarkan pelayan-pelayan ku pergi sendirian. Ak- '' ucapan Rias terhenti saat sebilah kunai berada di depan lehernya. '' ara, ara…sepertinya kau bosan hidup ya. Shion-san ?" kata Akeno tersenyum tapi di tangannya mengalir percikan listrik "DZZZT, DZZT!"

" lakukan saja kalau kau berani. A-k-e-n-o-senpai." Balas Shion menyeringai kejam. Keduanya saling bertatapan kejam satu sama lain. " baka imotou. Berhentilah bermain-main, dan minta maaf padanya" Tegur Naruto pelan. " ha'i nii-san. Gomen ne Rias-senpai, kau tahu tadi aku hanya bercanda. Tapi lain kali kau benar-benar akan...khu, khu, khu" tawa Shion sambil menjilati pipi Rias. Untuk sesaat Rias merasa ngeri " Shion." panggil Naruto saat menatap adiknya dengan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang sama dimiliki oleh Sasuke.

Shion cukup tersentak saat melihat kakaknya yang kelihatan marah. Cepat-cepat ia meminta maaf padanya. " jangan kau ulangi lagi ulah bodoh mu itu. Rias, Akeno ayo pergi." Ucap Naruto datar. Rias dan Akeno pun mengagguk. Keempatnya pun menghilang dengan caranya masing-masing.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨ

Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko tiba di depan gereja." Sebaiknya kita berhat-hati. Ku rasa ada cukup banyak Da-Tenshi di tempat ini. Dan tentunya mereka menyadari kedatangan kita disini." peringat Kiba pada kedua teman-temannya. Issei dan Koneko mengangguk pelan sebagi tanda mengerti. Setelah itu ketiganya masuk kedalam gereja. membuka pintu, dan masuk keruang-kudus. Ada altar dan kursi panjang. ini seperti ruang-kudus biasa. Lilin ditenga ruangan dan lampu ruang menerangi ruang-kudus itu. ternyata ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa... Kepala patung orang dipantek di sebuah salib hancur. Benar-benar tempat yang mengerikan.

_CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP_

Suara tepuk tangan bergema diseluruh ruang-kudus ini. Seseorang yang kelihatan seperti pendeta muncul dari balik tiang. Ketika melihat wajahnya, Issei langsung merasa muak.

"Pertemuan kembali! Sebuah reuni! Sungguh emosional!" Ternyata adalah pendeta berengsek berambut putih, bernama Freed. Dia masih punya senyum aneh seperti biasa.

"Sebelumnya aku belum pernah bertemu Iblis yang sama dua kali! Kenapa? Karena aku sangat kuat, aku memotong-motong lawanku ketika pertama kali kami bertemu! Kalau berteemu Iblis langsung aku potong dia ditempat! Kemudian aku mencium mayatnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal! Itulah cara hidupku biasanya! Tetapi sejak kalian merusak kebiasaanku, aku jadi resah! Ini tidak benar! Tidak baik merusak gaya hidup orang lain! Karena itulah aku jengkel sekali pada kalian! Aku harap kalian bisa mati! Tidak, Matilah kalian para Iblis Sampaaaaaaah!" teriak Freed marah sekali dan mengeluarkan pedang dan pistolnya. " Issei-senpai. Cepat pergi." Kata Koneko menyuruh Issei untuk pergi." Issei pun segera berlari meninggalkan Kiba dan Koneko menghadapi pendeta gila tersebut. "Kalian kesini untuk menyelamatkan Asia-tan, kan? Hahahaha! Kalian Iblis punya hati yang sangat besar untuk datang menyelamatkan wanita jalang sepertinya yang bisa menyembuhkan Iblis! sepantasnya karena telah bergaul dengan Iblis, suster-gereja itu layak mati!" kata Freed. Issei dan yang lain terdiam.

"Hey, dimana Asia!?"

"Ada tangga rahasia di bawah altar itu. Kamu bisa menuju ke tempat mereka mengadakan ritual dengan tangga itu."

Freed langsung mengatakan tempat rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah dengan menunjuk pada altar. 'Apakah dia tahu kalau seharusnya dia menghentikan kami? Atau apakah dia terlalu percaya diri dan berpikir tidak apa-apa mengatakannya asalkan pada akhirnya dia membunuh kami? Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh darinya dan lagi ia mengatakan sebuah ritual' batin Kiba melirik Issei yang masih terdiam.

"Booster Gear!"

Selaras dengan teriakan Issei, sarung tangan merah muncul di lengan kananku. Selesai memasang Sacred Gear. Kiba mencabut pedang dari sarungnya, dan Koneko-chan...

Koneko-chan melempar bangku ke arah pendeta itu! Issei sangat terkejut sampai mataku rasanya mau lepas. Koneko-chan bisa mengangkat bangku panjang yang ukurannya beberapa kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"...Hancurlah."

"Wow! Oh yeah!" Freed segera membelah bangku itu menjadi dua dengan pedang cahayanya. Kursi yang terbelah dua itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Issei tunggu apa lagi cepat pergi!" teriak Kiba kembali menyuruh Issei untuk cepat pergi. Issei pun segera kembali berlari menuju tempat yang di katakan oleh Freed tadi. Sedangkan Kiba dan Koneko menghadapi Freed. Kiba dan Freed saling mengadu pedang satu sama lain, juga Koneko yang turut melempar bangku-bangku yanga ada.

Issei sampai di tempat yang di katakan oleh Freed. Yah sebuah ruangan di bawah tanah. Saat Issei akan membuka pintu. pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri. Dan setelah mengeluarkan suara keras, ritual didalam ruangan itu terlihat.

"Selamat datang Iblis." Kata Seorang Da-Tenshi berambut biru dengan poni menutupi mata kanan dan memakai baju sexy berwarna ungu. Ia memperkenalkan namanya yaitu kalawarner. Di ruangan itu ada banyak pendeta. Mereka masing-masing membawa pedang cahaya. dan melihat ke seorang perempuan yang terikat di sebuah salib, lalu Da-Tenshi yang sudah di kenalnya. Reynalle.

"Asiaaaaa!" teriak Issei lantang. Asia mendengar suara dan melihat Issei.

"...Issei-san?" ujar Asia terkejud saat melihat kedatangan Issei.

" ho. Sepertinya kau datang terlambat Iblis. Ritual akan segera selesai di lakukan." Kata Da-Tenshi berambut biru tersebut. Issei terdiam bingung tak mengerti ritual apa yang dilakukan DaTenshi itu pada Asia.

"...Aaaaaah, tidaaaaaaaak!" Asia menjerit kesakitan.

"Asia!" teriak Issei marah, san mencoba mendatanginya, tetapi para pendeta mengepungnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menghalangi" ujar Issie melayangkan tinju dengan Booster Gear yang memancarkan sinar kehijauan.

"Akan kuhancurkan kalia, para Iblis!"

"Minggir, kalian semua! Aku tidak punya waktu mengurusi kalian!"

Issei dengan sekuat tenaga menghadapi para pendeta yang membawa pedang cahaya." Maaf terlambat, Issei." Kata seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Shion. Penampilannya kalia ini cukup tak terduga. Ia hanya memakai jaket hitam yang di biarkan terbuka hingga memperlihatkan Bra berwarna hitamnya, dan celana jins minim yang juga berwarna hitam. Tak lupa ia mengikat rambutnya ala Twin tail '' Shi-Shion." guma Issei terkejud dengan kedatangan Shion tiba-tiba. Gadis itu dengan mudahnya membakar para pendeta yang datang menyerang.

Di saat bersamaan cahaya besar keluar dari tubuh Asia. kalawarner menangkap cahaya itu dengan tangannya.

"Ini dia! Ini dia kekuatan yang kuiginkan sejak lama! Sacred Gear! Dengan ini, aku akan dicintai!"

Dengan ekspresi ekstasi, kalawarner memeluk cahaya itu. Kemudian cahaya terang menelimuti seluruh ruangan ritual itu. Ketika cahaya itu padam, berdiri seorang Da-Tenshi dengan cahaya hijau memancar dari tubuhnya.

"Fufufu. Ahahahahaha! Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya! Kekuatan super! ...Dengan ini aku akan menjadi Da-Tenshi super! Dengan ini aku bisa membalas mereka yang telah menghinaku!"

kalawarner tertawa lebar. Issei tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung menuju ke tempat Asia. Para pendeta dan Reynalle mencoba menghalangi, tetapi Shion membantu menghajar mereka. Sementara Shion menahan para pendeta dan Reynalle. Issei terus berlari maju.

"Terima kasih, Shion!"

Asia, yang terikat di salib, tidak bergerak. Issei melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya, menurunkannya dan menggendongnya ditangan. "...I...Ise-san..."

"Asia, aku datang menjemputmu."

"...Iya." Asia menjawab, tetapi suaranya kecil dan lemah. Entah kenapa pemuda itu memiliki firasat buruk.

"Percuma saja" Kalawarner tersenyum dan menepis semua harapan.

"Pemilik Sacred Gear, yang diambil Sacred Gear nya akan mati. Perempuan itu juga akan mati."

"Kalau begitu kembalikan Sacred Gear miliknya!" Aku berteriak padanya, tetapi Kalawarner hanya tertawa.

" Reynalle. Cepat habisi mereka berdua!" perintah Kalawarner pada Reynalle. Reynalle mematuhinya. Dengan menciptakan dua tombak cahaya di kedua tangannya. Ia menyerang Shion dan Issei. '' gomen ne Issei. Aku harus melakukannya.'' Kata Reynalle berwajah sedih.

'' kenapa, Yuuma…kenapa kau mau di peritah oleh gadis sialan itu !'' Issei berteriak dan memnghancurkan dua tombak yang mengarah padanya dan Shion. "Padahal kamu adalah pacar pertamaku. Padahal aku sungguh serius akan menjagamu" Issei terus meracau tak jelas mendapati kenyataan pahit yang di dapatnya.

'' hei. Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh. Cepat habisi mereka!" bentak Kalawarner pada Reynalle yang diam." Kalawarner-sama. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ak-'' ucapan Reynalle terhenti saat sebuah tombak cahaya menancap di perut gadis itu. Issei dan Shion terkejud dengan mata terbelalak lebar.'' Dasar tidak berguna. Kau malah menunjukkan perasaan mu pada Iblis seperti mereka.'' Kata Kalawarner dingin.

'' I...Is…sei-kun…la..ri…" ujar Reynalle lirih. Dan gadis itu meninggal. Issei terlihat masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Reynalle tewas di hadapannya. '' Issie cepat pergi dari sini.'' Kata Shion segera menteleport Issei yang membawa Asia di gendonganya.

Setelah Issei menghilang dari tempat itu. Shion berlutut di samping jasad Reynalle, dan menutup kedua mata gadis tersebut. '' Da Tenshi yang malang.'' Guma Shion tersenyum kejam. Dan dengan luapan energi hitam kemerahan. '' nah, gagak. Mulai sekarang, hitung dosa mu.'' Senyum kata Shion menunjuk ke arah Kalawarner.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨ

Rias, Akeno dan Naruto muncul tepat di belakang gereja. Ketiganya tengah di kepung oleh beberapa Da Tenshi dan pendeta yang di pimpin oleh dua orang Da Tenshi. Seorang pria parubaya bernama Joe dan seorang gadis bernama Mittelt '' lihat tiga orang iblis sengaja datang kemari. Berani sekali mereka" kata Joe tersenyum sombong.'' onii-san, onee-san. Ayo main dengan ku.'' sambung Mittelt. '' Rias, Akeno. Mereka urusan kalian." Kata Naruto bernada seenaknya. ''cho-chotto. Jangan seenaknya memerintah orang Naruto-kun!" kata Rias jengkel dengan sikap seenaknya pemuda berambut kuning itu, '' aku Cuma bercanda Rias. Sebaiknya kau susul saja pelayan-pelayan mu itu. Pastihnya mereka kerepotan dengan Da Tenshi di dalam gereja itu. Sekarang ayo bermain sebentar gagak.'' Naruto segera bersiap untuk menghadapi Da Tenshi juga pendeta.'' ara, jangan remehkan kami, Naruto-san." Kata Akeno yang telah berganti baju menjadi baju seorang _Miko _dan mengelurkan sihir petirnya. Juga Rias membakar habis hampir semua Da Tenshi dan ex-exorcist yang ada dengan [**Power of Destruction] **Naruto yang melihat kedua gadis itu hanya terkekeh pelan saja sambil menghajar beberapa pendeta.

Saat semua Da Tenshi dan pendeta tewas. Kini hanya tinggal Joe dan Mittelt saja,'' ku, kirang ajar kalian iblis!" teriak Joe menciptakan tombal cahaya, begitu pula Mittelt. Keduanya lalu menggabungkan tombak mereka. Terciptalah sebuah tombak bermata dua, kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Naruto dan yang lain.''Mendōna.'' Guma Naruto, mengangkat tangan kirinya'Shinra Tensei' tombak cahaya yang di lemparkan oleh kedua Da Tenshi tadi langsung berbalik kearah mereka dengan cukup cepat. Tombak cahaya tersebut menancap dan membunuh Joe. '' JOOEE-jiji!'' teriak Mittelt histeris. '' menyerahlah, little lady.'' Kata Naruto bernada santai.'' Ja,jangan bercanda!'' teriak Mittelt kembali menciptakan tomabka cahayanya. Rias dan Akeno kembali bersiap mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Tidak dengan Naruto, ia malah masih tersenyum lebar saja.'' Rias, Akeno. Pergilah, biar aku yang menghadapi little lady ini.'' Ujar Naruto menyuruh kedua gadis tersebut untuk pergi. Namun Rias berkata kalau terlalu bahaya bila bertarung sendiri." Sebaiknya jangan cemaskan orang lain. Cemaskan saja pelayan-pelayan mu di dalam sana. Cepat pergi.'' Ujar Naruto lagi, kali inidengan nada penuh penegasan. Maka mau tidak mau Rias dan Akeno menurutinya.'' Jangan harap kalian bisa lari dari sini, Iblis sialan!" Mittelt melemparkan tombak-tombak cahayanya dengan membabi buta, dan penuh dengan amarah. Namun Naruto dengan mudahnya menangkis setiap tombak-tombak yang mengarah padanya dan kedua gadis tersebut.

Rias dan Akeno berhasil masuk kedalam gereja dengan selamat. Kini tinggal Naruto dan Mittelt yang masih bertarung.'' Yare, yare...kau sepertinya mestih harus di tenangkan sejenak. Little lady'' Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, dan tib-tiba muncul tepat di hadapan Mittelt dengan mata Mangekyou Sharingan menatap lurus ke mata gadis kecil itu._''Koto Amatsukami'' _ Mittelt langsung tak sadarkan diri saat terkena jutsu itu,'' sisanya ku serahkan pada kalian.'' Guma Naruto menggendong Mittelt yang tidak sadarkan diri.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨ

Rias dan Akeno tiba di ruang kudus. Dimana para pelayannya berada di sana, terlihat Issei sedang menangis dengan memeluk Asia yang sedang sekarat karena Sacread Gearnya diambil oleh Kalawarner.''is...sei-s..an. berhentilah mena...ngis, aku senang bisa mengenal mu di usia ku yang singkat ini...nan...ti sa...at aku terlahir ke...mbali, kita jadi tema...n ya...'' Asia meninggal dengan sebuah senyuman yang cukup damai.''Asia...bukankah kita memang sudah menjadi teman.'' Guma Issei di sela-sela tangisannya. Kiba dan koneko berusaha menghibur pemuda itu, agar bisa menerima kenyataan.''kami-sam...kenapa kau ambil gadis baik ini dengan cara kejam begini?! Dia hanya ingin berteman saja, tidak lebih. Dengan belas kasih ia menyembuhkan seorang Iblis yang terluka. Kenapa kau biarkan ia di buang, di cap sebagia orang sesat. Apa kau memang membenci manusia yang menolong Iblis-iblis seperti ku?! Jawab aku kami-sama!" teriak Issei hingga menggema di seluruh ruang kudus.'' Ha, ha, ha, ha...lihat. seorang Iblis berdoa pada Kami-sama..ha, ha, ha, ha...lucu sekali. Lucu sekali!'' tawa Freed yang terkapar di sisi dinding dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya.'' Hei diamlah pendeta gila! Itu juga bukan urusan mu!'' bentak seorang gadis yang adalah Shion. Ia membawa Kalawarner dengan keadaan babak belur, juga kedua sayap hitamnya terlihat hanya tinggal satu saja. Shion pun melemparkan Kalawarner kehadapan Issei dan yang lain.'' Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Issei? Mengampuninya atau membunuhnya?'' tanya Shion pada Issei.

Pemuda itu diam memandangi Kalawarner yang sudah tak berdaya lagi di hadapannya,'' cepat bunuh aku. Tidak sudih aku di ampuni oleh mahluk rendah seperti kalian!'' kata Kalawarner melotot.'' Buchou. Bunuh dia'' kata Issei meminta Rias untuk membunuh Kalawarner. Karena telah membunuh dua orang gadis yang di sayanginya'' Baiklah. Aku kabulkan permintaan mu, Issei.'' Rias segera membunuh Da Tenshi tersebut dengan **Power of Destruction**''KYAA!'' dalam sekejab Kalawarner telah menjadi abu yang tertiup oleh hembusan angin. Freed turut menghilang di balik kilatan cahaya dari bomb-flashnya.

''yo. Sepertinya disini juga sudah selesai. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?'' tanya Naruto baru datang.'' Nii-san. Kau kemana saja selama ini!?'' tanya Shion agak jengkel, ''ha,ha,ha...tadi ada kucing hitam yang sedang bediri di depan pintu masuk. Karena takut kena sial jadi aku tunggu saja kucing itu pergi.'' Jawab Naruto beralasan tak masuk akal. Hal itu membuat semuanya sweat-drop. Karena merasa aneh saja.'sejak kapan Iblis takut kena sial gara-gara kucing hitam?' pikir semuanya."Buchou. boleh aku meminta satu hal lagi pada mu?'' tanya Issei meminta pada Rias.'' Aku aku hanya bisa menghidupkan satu orang saja. Yaitu Asia. Dia akan ku hidupkan lagi sebagai Iblis. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus giat mencari kontrak yang banyak setelah ini ya.'' Sahut Rias bersediah mengabulkan permintaan pelayannya itu.''baiklah. aku akan berusaha.'' Jawab Issei setuju.

Asia pun segera di hidupkan sebagai iblis, dan pelayan baru bagi klan Gremory. Sebelum ritual dimulai, Rias meminta Sacread Gear Asia yang bernama _'Healing Twilight'_." Ritual dimulai, dan bidak Asia adalah peluncur."eng...ini di-"

"syukurlah kau hidup kembali Asia.'' Kata Issei dengan memeluk erat Asia yang telah hidup kembali.'' Asia Argento. Aku adalah Rias Gremory majikan mu, dan Mulai saat ini kau adalah iblis dan pelayan dari klan '' kata Rias memberitahukan jati diri baru biarawati tersebut. Dan Asia tampak tidak keberatan dengan siapa dirinya yang sekarang. Masalah pun beres. Rias langsung menyuruh para pelayannya untuk pulang. sedangkan Asia sementara waktu akan tinggal dengan Rias di ruang klub sampai mendapatkan tempat tinggal untuknya.'' Naruto, Shion. Boleh aku berbicara dengan kalian di ruangan ku?'' pinta Rias pada kedua Uzumaki tersebut.'' Boleh saja. Kebetulan ada yang juga harus kami bicarakan dengan mu.'' Tanggap keduanya setuju.

Maka Rias dan Asia menghilang dari lingkaran sihir, sedangkan kedua Uzumaki menghilang di balik kilatan hitam. Keempatnya tiba di ruang klub.''Asia beristirahatlah duluan. Kamar mu ada di ujung lorong ini. Ada beberapa pakaian di lemarinya. Istirahatlah'' kata Rias dengan menunjukan kamar sementara Asia.''terima kasih Rias-san. Aku akan beristirahat.'' Sepeninggal Asia. Rias segera kemabli ke ruangannya. Dimana Naruto dan Shion menunggu. " jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengan kami? '' tanya Naruto santai.'' Aku masih penasaran dengan jati diri kalian. Jujur saja bar pertama kali ini aku melihat Iblis yang mampu menahan kekuatan Da Tenshi sehebat itu. Jadi-" perkataan Rias terpotong saat Naruto memberi isyarat untuk diam, kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan kearah Rias. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu.'' **Oyasumi****...Rias-hime**'' seketika itu juga Rias jatuh tertidur di kursinya.'' Baka nii-san. Ku pikir kau mau menciumnya, ternyata tidak.'' Ujar Shion agak menggoda Naruto.'' begitulah. Tapi kupikir akan tidak seru bila ku lakukan sekarang. Jadi tunggu lain kali saja deh, he, he, he...tapi sepertinya kau cemburu'' cengir Naruto agak lebar.'' Jangan bercanda Nii-san. aku tidak mungkin cemburu pada gadis berambut antena itu. Ayo pulang. Aku sudah tidak sabar membuka kado dari mu nii-san'' kata Shion mulai merengek minta pulang.

Keduanya pun segera pulang ke kuil mereka. Saat tiba di sana, keduanya di sambut oleh seorang Miko bertopeng rubah,'' okaeri. Naruto-sama, Shion-sama.'' Sambut Miko tersebut membungkuk.'' Tadaima Mi-chan. Aku kangen dengan mu'' peluk Shion senang. " saya juga. O iya makan malam sudah saya siapkan. Mari silahkan masuk" ketiganya pun segera masuk ke dalam. Dan menikmati makan malam bersama-sama dengan nuansa tenang. '' Mi-chan. Apakah Yuu sudah sadar?'' tanya Shion pada miko yang di panggil Mi-chan. '' belum. Ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Apakah ia terlibat pertarungan hebat lagi?'' tanya Mi-chan penasaran.

Tapi pertanyaan Mi-chan hanya di jawab dengan senyuman saja.'' Dia hanya kelelahan saja setelah latihan bersama kami.'' Kata Naruto mengelus kepala Mi-chan dengan pelan.

TBC

HAHAHAHA...update juga! Author ucapin banyak makasih atas review-nya kemaren

Tebak siapakah Yuu yang dimaksud oleh Shion tadi, dan siapakah miko yang di panggil Mi-chan oleh kedua Uzumaki tersebut?

Please Review


End file.
